Not So Mutch Halloween
by Courtneycat
Summary: Geoff is having a halloween party, and later Courtney finds Duncan and Gwen making out! Oneshot! As Chris says  Read it, Live it, Love it


It was Halloween and Geoff was having this massive party.

Duncan and Courtney were home in their apartement getting ready for the party.

''An angel? How original..'' Duncan wasn't suprised at that.

''What? Like you have better ideas'' Courtney said rolling her eyes at him.

''Well, since you ask..''

''Just forget it.'' She muttred, giving her boyfriend a look.

''And what exactly are you dressed up as''

''Um, don't you see Princess?''

He was wearing dark clothes, what a coincidence, a tale and some sort of Animal ears?

''Are you supposed to be a dog?'' She questioned, laughing a little.

''No.. Im a werewolf''

''ahh, sooo creative..'' She said sounding totally uninterested.

''Why are you so mad all of a sudden?'' He asked her comming closer.

''Nothing'' she immediately said, pushing him away.

''Well, let's go then.'' He said looking a little concerned at her, with them walking out into the car.

-At the party-

''Duncan! Courtney! Awesome costumes!'' Geoff yelled at them due to the loud music.

''Hey, you guys!'' Bridgette said suddenly comming into the conversation ''angel, cute'' she smiled at Courtney.

''And Duncan.. A dog?'' Bridgette asked looking a little confused.

''NO! A WEREWOLF! Geeeez, why does everybody think that im a dog?''

''Maybe cause you look like one..'' Bridgette snorted out.

''See Duncan, that's what i told you'' Courtney said poking him in the chest.

''Agh, whatever, i know you like it Princess''

''Oh, shush'' she spoke, walking away with Bridgette, leaving him there with Geoff.

''So..'' Duncan said ''Yeah.. Wanna go get something to drink, i think i saw some of our dudes around in that area.''

''Hey, Gwen'' Duncan yelled. Gwen turned around and saw Duncan.

''Duncan!'' She smiled at him.

''So, long time no see''

''Yeah, iv'e been travelling you know'' she looked down at her feet.

''So how are you and Trent?'' he randomly her.

From across the room stood a mad Courtney, looking at the two talking, she could't stand Gwen, and got more and more nervous as she looked over at them. What if they got back together, what if he didn't like me anymore, what if..

''Hey, Courtney ready to, ohhh...'' Bridgette then saw that she was looking at Duncan and Gwen.

''Don't worry Courtney, il get Geoff to keep an eye on them''

Later that night, Courtney tried sometimes to get Duncan with her, but he only remained sitting, chatting with Gwen.

Bridgette was getting kinda worried at her friend, sitting there with a sad look on her face. There must be something she could do, Bridgette thought.

Suddenly Duncan and Gwen were walking upstairs.

Bridgette followed them, they went into a room, and Bridgette was outside the door listening. First hearing them talk, then it was silence.

She looked into the key hole where she saw them, making out!

She quickly opened the door and yelled at them ''what the heck are you guys doing!''

She then heard some foot steps behind her.. It was Courtney...

''Hey Bridgette are you okay, cause i heard you scream and..'' Courtney's eyes were open wide at what she saw.

Duncan lying on top of gwen, fully clothed thankfully. He immediately got away from Gwen, just looking at Courtney's now swelled eyes. When a tear ran down her face she turned around and runned downstair and out of the house. And ofcourse Duncan was running after her.

He then ran outside where she was, and held her back with his arms wrapping them around her.

''N-no, l-let go of me you stupid son of a bitch!'' She yelled and cried at the same time.

''Princess, just let me explain'' he tried.

''Explain what? That you love her!''

''What?''

''You heard me! And don't Princess me! I won't have nothing to do with you ever again!'' She protested, trying to get out of his grip.

''Courtney!'' That's when he got her attention.

''I really have no idea why me and Gwen did that, maybe it was because we were drunk, and maybe it was just because we needed something new..'' Courtney face got upset from the last sentence.

''But things change Court, and im really sorry for doing that to you''

Oh no, he was going to break up with her, she just knew it.

''And..'' He started, but Courtney couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her knees toutching the ground, feeling weakness, she had never been so sad in her whole life.

''And I-I don't like you Courtney.'' He then bent down cupping her chin with his hand so that she was facing him.

He looked her deep in the eyes saying ''I love you..''

Now Courtney cried even more.. But this time it was from happiness.

''I know i do crappy things sometimes, but that's just who i am, but you have to know in all that crazyness that's happening, il always love you.''

She wrapped her arms around him keeping him close, telling him ''never ever, do that again, or il have to kick you butt.'' He looked down at her and smiled.

They then leaned in and filled the air with luv.

The End


End file.
